


But I missed your arms around me

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith is finally reunited with Lance after months with the Blade of Marmora. He wants to go right to cuddling with his boyfriend, but Lance has objections when he notices Keith's new hairstyle.





	But I missed your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> The final of three giveaway drabbles! Prompt was for established Klance reunion in canon verse where Keith has missed Lance a lot and there's cuddles.
> 
> Inspiration for the hair came after seeing this adorable fanart:  
> https://naranshil.tumblr.com/post/172690121497/i-want-them-to-gaze-lovingly-eachother
> 
> Title taken from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, which is one of my top favorite songs and basically became a Klance anthem with season 4

Keith had been counting the days. Every night before he fell asleep in his cot at the Marmora base, he scratched a marker into the wall with his blade—the blade that had belonged to his mother long ago. He had a feeling that if Kolivan found out about what he did to the wall, he would get a lecture. To his defense, Keith didn’t exactly have a calendar or pen and paper in here, so he had to make do with what he had available. Which was nothing but the empty walls and the simple cot. Well, the walls weren’t so empty anymore, technically, as they were now covered through and through with marks. If Keith hadn’t been familiar with his own system, he probably would’ve gotten confused.

What he had been counting towards so furiously? Only his long-awaited return to the Castle of Lions. More specifically, he had been counting towards the day he was finally reunited with his beloved. Which was finally, _finally_ approaching tomorrow.

God, how Keith had missed Lance. Yes, Keith had to focus on the missions, and in a way, they helped keep his mind occupied (except for those times there was a close call, where all he could think was, “I can’t die now, not like this, not when Lance is waiting for me to come back,” as he was calming his breath). But whenever he lay awake at night, his thoughts went back to his boyfriend. His beautiful, amazing boyfriend; his sparkling blue eyes, the dimples when he laughed, his adorable nose. The way he squeezed his eyes shut, pouting his lips, when he was anticipating a kiss (the way his whole body melted into Keith when Keith finally stopped making him wait and pressed his lips to Lance’s). His caring, nurturing nature. His dumb jokes that didn’t always make sense to Keith, but how when they _did_ and elicited a laugh from Keith, it made Lance’s face light up in the best way.

He was dying to hold Lance in his arms again, listen to his voice, feel his heartbeat against his own. It had been far too long, in Keith’s humble opinion. Thankfully, it was just one night of sleep now. He could do this. He just needed to put the last marker—for _completion_ —and close his eyes to fall asleep to the blissful fantasy that Lance’s head was resting on his chest, ear against his heart, and he could lean in to kiss Lance’s soft hair. A blissful fantasy that would finally be blissful _reality_ again in just one day.

Keith was relieved when the next time he woke up, it was to the wake-up-call. He got up and practically _skipped_ to breakfast. He had long-since given up trying to keep his composure. Everyone on the Blade knew just how over the moon he was, anyway, even before he and Lance had finally gotten together. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and when it came to Lance, he really didn’t care. He would shout to the entire universe just how much he loved the boy.

The entire flight to the castle ship, he stared straight ahead. When they finally docked, he was the first to jump out. He gave greetings in passing to his friends. But most of all, he made a beeline to his room, because he had a feeling that was where he’d find Lance.

And Keith was right. There he was, sitting on the bed browsing some kind of magazine. _Wearing Keith’s old jacket_. The sight made Keith’s heart jump.

Keith could’ve kept watching him for a while, but he had come here for a reason. He finally made his presence known. “Hey.”

At the sound of his voice, Lance looked up, and Keith got to witness the most beautiful sunrise as Lance’s face lit up in a wide smile. “Keith!”

With an equally wide smile on his face, Keith stepped away from where he had been leaning against the door frame to join his boyfriend on the bed, the door shutting automatically behind him. Lance put the magazine aside and the moment Keith knelt down on the mattress, he leaned in to kiss Lance in greeting. Keith was entirely prepared to make it last a long, long time, but when Lance’s hand tangled in his hair, Lance suddenly pulled away.

Lance gave him a look, like he was seeing him for the first time. After a moment of silent staring, he asked, “Keith… what happened to your hair?”

“I grew it out?” Keith offered.

“I can see that, but why?”

Keith shrugged. “No time to visit the barber’s.” He paused. “Do you want me to cut it?”

“N-no!” Lance replied. “It’s just… weird. I’m not used to it. It’s _weird_. Can’t you at least put it in a ponytail?”

“I already do that when I’m on missions or training. I like to wear it open when I’m not doing anything,” Keith said. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen me in _months_ and the first thing you do is make a fuss over my hair.” A pause. “Actually, I _can_. You’ve always been kinda fixated on my hair.” He laughed softly. “Anyway, can we cuddle now? That’s what I’m here for, you know. To cuddle my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in months and have missed more than words can say.”

“I’m not cuddling you until you let me tie back your hair!” Lance insisted. “So you better have your hair tie ready.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. But in return I get to cuddle you for a week straight.” He reached into one of his pouches to fish for the hair tie he carried around wherever he went now, then turned around so Lance could reach his hair.

“An entire week? No pauses?” Lance asked as his hands were working with Keith’s hair. “Are you staying for that long?”

“Until further notice, yeah,” Keith said. The moment Lance was done, Keith turned around with a grin. “So you better be ready, cause these arms are _so_ ready to give you the best cradling you’ve ever had.” For emphasis, he held them wide open, inviting Lance in.

Lance laughed, and fell right in for the embrace. Keith joined in the laughter, but soon, they just held each other in silence, drinking in the other’s presence.

After a moment, Keith murmured against Lance’s hair, “God, I missed you.”

He could feel a smile against his cheek. “I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
